Villian's Krytonite
by DeliciousFix
Summary: A continuation of the greatest love story ever told on daytime... Marlena and John's, the happenings of the people they love and finally a new scene on John's plane! If only we can see it on TV! They are still so beautiful to watch!


**Villain's Kryptonite**

Days of Our Lives Fan Fiction

_By Delicious_

His name is Orpheus. He was known as Milo Harp and was once as beautiful a man as his appearance. A loving husband, father, and dedicated agent to the ISA… until a fatal mission against the KGB ended his wife's life. Despite Roman accidentally shooting Milo's wife thinking it was the KGB, Milo became consumed with exacting revenge. At the time, John was programmed with Roman's memories and believed to have had constructive facial surgery.

Many believed he was Roman and so did Orpheus when he attempted his payback, which led him to be shot by John for kidnapping Marlena. For some time he was thought to be dead, but somehow managed to survive, becoming unreachable to everyone but her…

Dr. Marlena Evans. In her short time with him, despite him proceeding with his plan, a small part of him responded to Marlena's attempt to stop him from self destruction.

That was in 1986. This is 2018…

With pace in his steps, he walked the streets of Salem. Being a wanted man he protected himself from being recognized by wearing an oversized black hoodie he freshly stole from a jogger he assaulted. It was quick and seamless, proving that his years of ISA training never left him.

Over the years he kept contact with his serviceman who put Marlena on the plane that would crash and cause John to believe that she died. He was loyal and cared for Orpheus' assets.

He kept a small place for him in Salem and another in Omaha, Nebraska called the Lis House.

It was French for Lily, because he knew how much Orpheus' wife Rebecca loved them and designing gardens. He hoped that keeping some small part of her alive would stop Orpheus from falling into a deeper darkness. It was in a fairly secluded area with a hidden compartment under the mailbox that held identification and even a passport for him under the name Niguel Aire. There was also a car in the driveway for him. He just needed to get there. He wanted Orpheus to leave for London to finally make things right with his kids and former sister in law, Olivia, who raised them, but he knew his efforts were a waste of time. He was too far gone, for far too long…

_**At the Lis House… **_

"_October 31__st__, 2016."_ He thought aloud while standing on the balcony, staring into the magnificent sunset. He raised a glass of red wine to his lips, took a sip of its bitter sweetness that seemed to reflect his thoughts. The bitter part was his actions the last time he saw her. An action unlike himself, to physically hurt a woman. _"I put her in a coffin and only wanted her to think I would let her burn alive, but somehow I blazed it with fire. Maybe I wanted to burn her from my memory. Something took over… it wasn't me. Roman was supposed to pay. Not her." _

The sweet part was a memory of his past with her. _"She cared for my children and tried to save me."_

The view from the balcony seemed to fade into the hazel of her eyes, the pastel pink into her lips and the memory of him pulling her towards him into a kiss. He sat the glass down and began to turn it. The memory of her trying to revive him when she thought he killed himself wouldn't leave him alone. "Milo Harp died with Rebecca leaving his kids fatherless for the best.

Even when I thought I exacted vengeance on Roman, made him feel desperation and the hopelessness of believing he lost the woman he loved… still, I wasn't satisfied and I think it's because of you Dr. Marlena Evans. You kept trying to revive someone who wasn't there.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**2**

Caring for people the way Rebecca did and reminding me of what I can't get back. 1st Roman takes her away from me and now you. Maybe if I eliminate you I won't feel **anything** anymore

and the real Roman can finally get what he deserves. I'm certain any man that knows you is never free of you, because you see to it that you **mess with their minds** and stay in their heads.

Tonight then, **Marlena**.

_**At Salem Hospital… **__Marlena may or may not be playing with someone's mind. _

On Marlena's couch sits the reddish, blonde, brown eyed beauty Carrie Brady. She has her birth mother's flair for fashion, but her real mother's compassionate heart. To Carrie, that's always been Marlena. Her spunk, from her biological dad Roman Brady, but her passion from her dad at heart, John Black. For years she loved Austin, forgave his indiscretions concerning her sister Sami and for letting her down. But now, just like the past, she was still on the path leading her away from her true self. Though she managed to avoid getting pregnant, she was still married to Austin. He was her childhood love who no longer knew her. Nor did she know herself.

She stopped living a long time it was when she slept with Mike Horton or maybe when Sami stopped being the little sister who looked up to her. Whatever it was, it happened…

"Carrie Reid. Marlena um a **Brady**. That **means** something. What have I done but be Ah-stin's wife? You tried to tell me to give myself time an I should've listened. Jus like I should've listened to you about Mike back then."

"Carrie there's nothing we can do about our past mistakes, but learn from them. I'll always love your father. You know that. But I wasn't really free until I fell in love with John. Roman always had a hard time accepting my work and tried to stop me from taking cases. I think how he came into my life had a lot to do with his need to control. At that time I'd been through so much.

I lost DJ, Don blamed me for his death and I got another son, Johnny. He made me trust myself as a mother again and then he was taken away. I was raped, cheated on, stalked by the Salem Strangler, terrified, unsure of myself and broken. Roman helped me through all that and saved my life. Maybe going through it with me made him a little over protective and when he was taken away I changed. I had to survive for my family. And really, I was getting back to something I kind of lost with Don. John recognized it and accepted it. Roman tried to control and changed it. John understood me in a way no one else had. That's what it means to feel complete Carrie. It doesn't sound like you had that Austin or anyone. I out grew your father, the same way you've outgrown Austin. You've never really been on your own long enough to know who you are.

Part of that is my fault, for all the things that Sami did to you and Austin." She said, flicking her tears away.

"Marlena it's not your fault. It's Sami's… **an** Ah-stin's. Sami couldn't do anything if Ah-stin didn't allow it. She woz young an impressionable an Ah-stin woz way too touchy feely with her. Sami misread his actions, but even though it started out that way, Ah-stin chose how it ended up. He didn't pruh-tect us. So I have to end this marriage an relationship once an for all."

"And I'll be here to support you all the way."

"Thanks mom." Carrie hugged her and Marlena kissed her adorable pouted shaped lips.

"You come see me after you talk to him and we'll spruce up that hair."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**3**

"I will." Carrie said with stars in her eyes. Marlena had a way of looking at people as though she was wrapping a warm blanket around them on a drafty night with her eyes. It was all they needed to feel warm and special. Carrie knew she was lucky to have her in her life, because she's the type of woman that everyone wants in theirs and that many are without. She smiled with admiration after being fueled with enough strength to confront and free herself from her past love. Still smiling in her direction as she took off, Marlena lowered her head and sat down at her desk.

Knocking twice on the doorway, John entered. She looked up and smiled. "Well **hi**. What are you doing here?"

"You left before I could see that smile."

"You came all the way here to see me smile? You see that everyday."

"You got a lot of different smiles and I wanted a kiss too." He said, now standing in front of her. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards him from the chair. She loved it when he kissed her like that. It was almost as if he forgot what it was like to be that close to her and was discovering her all over again. He kissed her often, but hadn't in awhile because he was busy with work.

"I ever tell ya how much I love your lips?"

"John… I'm working." She said with a smile.

"That's smile number twenty four." He even loved the way her teeth aligned exactly to the shape of her lips when she smiled. Smiling and staring back at her, he thought to himself, "_God I love her._"

"I miss this."

"I'm sorry I been gone a lot. Been working this crazy case with Bo, but I'll make it up to you. Gotta go."

Watching him leave she thought aloud, "I wish I didn't have to leave so early this morning. I just hate it when I'm there and he still takes off. We haven't been together in so long and… he hasn't even told me that he lov-"

Popping back in sight, John hugged her from behind. Tucking one side of her hair behind her ear, he brought his lips close by and whispered into it, "I love you."

Her eyes watered as he kept ahold of her. He guided her face to his and kissed her once more before taking off again.

"I love you too..."

_**At Carrie and Austin's place…**_

She opened the door slowly, looking at everything around her. She knew Austin was still at work and was glad he was because she knew now that she couldn't end it with him in person. There was too much history and hurt. It was better this way, especially for him. He'd try to convince her to stay. He'd try to take her to bed like many times in the past never resolving anything.

She walked into their bedroom and glanced over into the vanity. Her mind went back to the 90's… The face of the 90's to be exact. She was a kid again and remembered her potential, wants and dreams... then each of Sami's dirty deeds towards her and the way she responded to it all.

"What happened to her? Who are you? I need to get out of here, now."

She went for a suitcase to fill with her clothes, but then tossed it down. Immediately she realized, "I don't need anything. Nothing here belongs to me."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**4**

She picked up her notepad from the night table and wrote, "We should've ended things the first night you slept with Sami. Unfortunately, some things can't be undone. In another sense, I wish we were one of them, but we're not. It's time we both realize that and move on. Your one true love is out there somewhere. It was never me or Sami, she belongs with Lucas, so please don't come between us again. She always needed help understanding loyalty and it's time I remind her of that. Friends in the future, Carrie."

She left with only her purse in hand, headed straight for the airport and boarded a plane to Paris.

Taking her seat she thought within herself, "Um sorry Marlena."

She took a deep breath, pressed her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

She was emotionally exhausted and managed to sleep straight through an 8 hour flight.

Almost as soon as she arrived Carrie found herself at the same outside café she had lunch with Marlena and John. There were round tables spread out within a beige, vine patterned fence.

There was a line of Terra Cotta Pots filled with red Geraniums outside the off green café window that neighbored the flag of France. A light pole, bright red newspaper box and beautiful rose bushes that surrounded a water feature they added. Last time she was there it was with Austin and the only backdrop she remembered was the effects of hurricane Sami destroying her life and identity a little bit more with each occurrence. She didn't really get the chance to explore its beauty and knew that it was also a Fashion Capitol with opportunities she always wanted to explore.

"40's or not, better late than never right?" She told herself, took a deep breath, picked up a menu and smiled. Before she had time to decide on anything a waiter approached. "Either you like food a whole lot or today is some sort of special day?" He smiled at her.

"It is. I've been reborn an today is the first day of having my life back."

"Funny. You might be my long lost twin. Today is my birthday as well."

"**Really**."

"Yeah. A portion of my life I grew up without a mother. She came back only to leave again for good, so I wasn't happy. Spent a lot of time pretending or trying to be though… which made me decide to act. You know, since I had so much practice. My way of turning negative into positive and today it pays off."

"Um glad. That must've been hard for you. My mom woz gone a lot as well, but I got another who really cared an took care of me. So now I've got two… an two dads actually. Long story."

He breezed out a laugh. "At least one of us gained. I had two moms too and lost them both.

Never really had a dad."

"Well, since today's our birthday an we're twins an all- maybe I can share them with you.

I wouldn't mind having another brother an you'll fit right in."

Glued to her beaming smile his spirit felt at ease. It was as though it was searching for her without his knowledge and he was happy that he found her.

"What's your name?"

"Carrie. What's yours?"

"John."

She laughs, "That's my dad's name. Well one of them."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**5**

"You know what? I know the perfect way to celebrate today. I got this small role in a movie and I'm filming today. You should come- you're a knock out. They're actually still looking for a female lead."

"Wow. That is awesome. I've never really talked about it before, but I think acting is in my blood. Maybe in some unofficial biological way I get it from my aunt Sam… even took this amazing Shakespearian class. At the time I felt I was some studio's huge loss who hadn't discovered me yet, but that woz ah long time ago."

"Never say never Carrie. You're coming with me. My guess is you're a natural."

"I don't even have anything to wear or a place to stay. I left everything behind."

"Big brothers gotcha. You're staying with me."

Inside she thought, _"This just became weird. I like him, but he's still a stranger. Is this really okay?" _John heard and put her mind at ease.

"I get it. If you didn't feel that way you wouldn't be human. I'll get you a room at the hotel I'm staying."

She smiled at his understanding, suddenly felt safe and knew she was making the right decision.

"Come on- my shifts over- let's go."

"Okay." She said like a kid again and they both took off like two siblings who hadn't seen each other for years.

_**Back in Salem…**_

Marlena sat at her desk recording a note about one of her patients. Frank Peyton was his name. The artist killer is what the newspapers called him. He killed his girlfriend, confided in Marlena about it and she managed to get him to turn himself in. After 27 years, it was nearing time for parole and she wanted to check on him, along with some of her other past patients. The recording was a list of her severe cases that she planned to discreetly check on, by assigning the task to one of her colleagues. Over the years she had become more cautious about protecting the personal line between doctor and patient, in fear that becoming too personal could interfere with they're recovery… the way it did with Roger and Stella. Thinking of Stella's demise, seeing clearly where she failed to recognize the warning signs and fact that she couldn't help her before it was too late still stayed with her… as did all similar cases that she couldn't help and they lost their lives. Turning her chair towards the window, she twisted open the blinds and remembered the moment she touched Stella's life, then the moment she held her at gunpoint. She remembered the moment Jake told her, "I wanted you to stop me" and then the moment he made Roman shoot him. Just as much as she was afraid for herself, she was afraid for them. She remembered that feeling, even the sound of the gun, which caused her to flinch and then jump at the ring of the phone.

Taking a deep breath to gain back her composure she answered, "This is Doctor Marlena Evans."

"Hey doc."

"Eugene. It's so good to hear your voice right now."

"Well it might not be so good when you've found out why I called."

"Gene?"

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**6**

"It was a silly vision of you with a man. He was tall dark and handsome, but it wasn't John and I don't even think it was Roman. So before you sabotage your life again, I wanted to warn you to beware of any handsome men in Salem right now! Except maybe me when I visit!"

She laughed her melodious laugh and told him, "You've found me out. You must have guessed that I have a very **black heart**."

"Yeah, colored all over with John Black! After all these years there's still no hope for me.

At least tell me I'm the only patient you've ever fraternized with?"

"It's only you Eugene." She said in her playful, sassy voice.

"That's what I wanna hear. Listen, I know this vision was wacky, but usually they're always true… so be careful. I don't wanna lose any part of you. Love ya doc."

"Love you too Gene. Bye."

She hung up the phone smiling, back to her place of peace. Eugene was her friend, but also her hope. He was a past patient of hers that she was able to help and hoped to help others the same way. Preparing to continue her notes, her door opened. It was her long time friend and colleague Laura Horton. "I don't know what's wrong with me. First I had a phobia about being close to men and now I don't want one. My only want is to make them miserable. Marlena I could take Dr. Folger to bed at anytime. That man is divine, but whenever he attempts to speak to me I'm stand offish and insulting to the point that we constantly bicker. I'm sure the man has to hate my guts now. I don't want to be independent of men. I love them, but I can't help myself."

"Laura you've been alone for sometime now and have become very independent. That's normal. Your previous relationships involved weak males and it's made you desire a stronger man. I think the problem is that you'd like Dr. Folger to be more assertive in his approach, so his minor advancements were perceived as weak by you. You just need to relax."

"Well, I know exactly how to do that. We should go together this time. I don't have to ask to know you've never taken time to go. Besides, I know something's been bothering you and I've been waiting for you to talk to me about it. We can do it here or there. I **dare** you."

"**Alright**. We're going to _The Meadows_ tonight." Marlena smiled back at her as her phone rung.

"Oh I forgot. I'm expecting a call from Kimberly… hello Kim. Thanks for calling back so quickly. I was hoping for your help?"

"You got it."

"Well I was hoping that you could hypnotize me again. You know it's best to do it with the same person and I, I need you to tell me if I've developed an anxiety about becoming too close to my patients."

Looking jealous Laura thought to herself, "She could have still told me about this. Why didn't she? Who exactly does she like more I wonder?"

Marlena winked her eye at her and Laura smiled continuing to twirl her hair around her finger, thinking, "Yep. It's me."

From the other end of the phone, Kim sat inside her car wearing a black, high collar trench coat. She wore a polished, soft turquoise, long, cramped wavy wig, smoky eye make up and deep red rouge. She glanced into the mirror on her sun visor and tapped the fake mole she dotted onto her right cheek to make sure it was dry, while responding to Marlena. "If you're sure about it I can do

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**7**

that, but I don't think you need hypnosis. You're ready to face it. Sounds like you just needed to hear it from your favorite little sister in law."

"I think you're right. Thanks Kim."

"Anytime Marlena. That's what I'm here for, to help all of those in need."

"Kim you sound strange. Is everything alright?"

"Marlena do you agree that in a marriage some things are still just for one partner to know and doesn't have to be shared?"

"Depends on what it is- if it's something that effects you both. I know that you and Shane have been separated for some time, but not divorced. Have you started to reconcile?"

"I don't really think we can. I've done a few things to disappoint him and can't seem to stop pushing him away. I never wanted him to stop being my hero. A lot happened and I needed to become my own and a person who could save herself. Self reliance really changes a person.

I kind of feel like a man who moved him from his rightful role, and I don't even know if Shane still sees me as a woman, or how he would respond to the hardness of my body from taking so much self defense. It doesn't really seem to be a place where he can still be a man and I can be a woman and certain that he doesn't blame me for what happened."

"Honey you just opened the door by talking about what's going on inside of you. Now you just have to walk through by sharing it with Shane. It sounds like you didn't give him a chance to decide what he feels, because you've already determined that he'd let you down. If Shane didn't want to be a part of your life, he would have gone through with a divorce a long time ago.

Kim, you don't have to tell me what's going on until you're ready, but promise me you'll talk to Shane."

"I can't do that right now, but I want you to know I'm ok and that he'll know soon. I'll also expect a positive update because I know you've got this handled."

"The same goes for you. You check back soon okay?"

"I will. No worries. Later." Kimberly said, ending the call while staring through the windshield at the drugged male tied to a chair inside of an empty London warehouse. "_He'll know soon because you'll have to tell him Marlena._" Kim thought aloud. The ISA had given her charge over special interrogations giving her past assignments and counseling skills. She had become very successful in rendering proven confessions. Her technique was to drug them and use hypnosis to find their greatest fear. She would lock them in a psychological prison with it, to terrorize them into confessing. It was how she earned the code name, Nightmare. The ISA had tasked her with a special assignment to bring down a terrorizing street gang called The London Kings.

A few months back, a 12 year old boy was recruited by the gang on the way home from school. Easily seduced by money and trendy clothes that he and his mother had been a stranger to, he joined, but the fantasy ended after witnessing the murder of a rival gang member in their territory. He was shown how to handle rivals, how to clean up the crime and their turf points.

When it was time for him to make his first deal he tried to run, but was found stabbed on the street. His face scarred with a carved R on his cheek to show what happens to those who reject joining them. Ollie survived, but was allowed to be believed as dead by the media. He was secretly brought in for questioning and revealed enough information about his recruiter/turned assaulter, Reuben, for the ISA to bring him in to be interrogated. As expected, agent Kimberly

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**8**

Donovan produced positive results again. She learned their layout and operations for London officials to catch them in action and arrest each gang member.

Kimberly even saw to it that little Ollie was rewarded with reconstructive surgery and that he and his mom were relocated to a new residence, at a new school district. Grateful for everything Ollie wrote to Kimberly often, including his best friend from his old neighborhood. In his letter to Bristol he told her, "She's a nightmare to criminals and hope to our streets. Soon she'll save you like she did me and we can visit her new mansion together. It's called Belle Ame, meaning beautiful soul because she's really good inside. Her husband built it for her. When I'm big and old I'll built one for you too. Remember don't walk, but run home after school and stay safe. Love Ollie" He was protected, on the road to recovery and safe. Success again and all was well, except it wasn't… In all her findings she didn't realize that the head of The London Kings Gang had a brother named Luca, who also operated out of London.

After booking a visit to Parring Prison to see Reuben, Luca was informed that the kid had to survive because interrogations knew where the body was and he was the only one with them. Getting what he needed from Reuben, Luca asked around about Ollie at his old school.

When Bristol saw him inquiring she ran causing him to run after her. Running into another kid she dropped her backpack, but only had enough time to make it back inside the school.

Once inside, she sobbed because Ollie's letters were inside the bag. Though there was no return address, Kimberly's was mentioned in the letters leaving Luca with exactly what he needed to revenge his brother…

Kimberly got out of the car and dialed a number while walking towards the male tied to the chair. "Director Wells." He answered, prompting her to play the recording on her cell. "What happenedto Andrew and Jeannie?"

_**At West London ISA Headquarters… **_

"Why am I here?" Shane asked Director Wells, sitting back against the chair, with a scruffy, unshaven face and dingy clothes.

"Have you seen your wife lately?"

"Did she finally tire of your comforting arms?"

"If you lifted your head away from the bottle long enough you'd ask yourself what a loyal woman like Kimberly would want from me other than justice for your children.

_**At the warehouse…**_

"I saw two cars in the driveway and thought it was you and your husband. I lined your house with gasoline, threw petrol bombs in the windows and dropped a match to make sure you couldn't get out."

_**At West London ISA Headquarters… **_

You saw what she wanted you to see and it was easy for you, because inside you blamed her."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**9**

Director Wells remembered her request to be granted the assignment to take Luca down.

"_**Children aren't supposed to die before their parents!**__ I have to do this for them and for Shane. _

_I have to be the one to stop him, because I failed to protect them."_

"It wasn't important enough to include me in her decision, **but you're telling me now. **

**What else has gone wrong Wells?" **Shane demanded.

_**At the warehouse…**_

"Who gave the order?"

"Luca! Lemme out!"

She stopped the recorder, sent Wells a copy of the entire confession and address of the warehouse. "This ones yours. Luca is mine."

"Agent Donovan! Kimberly?!"

She ended the call, got into her car and took off on the path of Luca…

_**At West London ISA Headquarters… **_

"You have 24 hours to stop her and take over the assignment or it's out of my hands. If she's still rogue I have no choice but to initiate Code Nightmare down. Consider yourself reinstated as an agent and a husband and bring her back.

_**Salem Hospital… **_

"Oh phooey." Marlena said aloud realizing that she would have to stand Laura up tonight.

Taking her cell from her purse, she called and her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Laura, I can't leave tonight. Carrie's having some trouble with Austin and I need to be here for her tonight, but I promise to drive down in the morning. One more thing, I invited Kate and she'll be there tonight. Try to get along until I get there, please. See ya soon."

She hung up thinking aloud, "Oh God, please don't let them kill each other."

Hurrying off, she took the elevator to the lower lobby and headed to the parking lot.

"_I know just what you need right now. A Johnny's hot fudge sundae. You still can't turn it down. _

_I wonder why she hasn't called yet." _She thought aloud, as she approached her car.

Across the way, Orpheus watched as Marlena noticed the sheet of paper tucked under her windshield wiper. A sharp wind tousled her hair and made her fold her arms tightly. Blowing out air, she walked closer and shivered no longer from the cold but the sheet of paper with three photos taped onto it. One was of her and it was the first x-ed out. "That's not **possible**. He's dead."

"I told you Gwen Davies and Liz Chandler needed to be gotten rid of, there just wasn't time. There is now- so I can finish you off." A voice said from behind, while chloroforming her.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**10**

"Whose head have you messed up now Marlena? Whoever he is, he'll have to wait his turn or not have one at all." Orpheus said aloud, following her car that the person took off in with her passed out inside.

_**Elsewhere in Salem… **_

Bo and John were monitoring a modeling agency new to Salem. Recently, there had been a string of missing young girls and an anonymous tip led them to there to stake it out. Their goal was to safely get their plant inside and follow her trace to the agency's operation. John helped Bo by contacting the ISA to send them an agent he knew, who was an expert in the field and looked much younger than her age. "She's in. We've got eyes on her and ready to move when she does." Bo spoke into his earpiece while watching her enter. The loud screeching tires from the accident she almost caused didn't trouble his transmission at all. "Bo did you hear that?"

"Yeah you'd think they'd never seen a pretty girl before. I prefer a fancier face."

"No. I thought I heard Marlena." John said as his phone rung. "Black here."

"Hello dahling."

"Celeste?"

"Yees. I wonted to worn you about your precious Muhlena. I had a feeling that dangah has come ha way. Alexandra an Stefano wood have wonted you to know."

Faint opera music played in the background that John hadn't noticed being focused on Marlena. Celeste smiled at Stefano pouring wine at the table he prepared for their special dinner tonight. She thought to herself, _"The phoenix aulways rises from the ashes an I will aulways make sure he nevah burns." _Living with complete memory loss from a car accident, he was finally able to care for Celeste and she accepted it to keep him safe and in her life for good.

"Thanks Celeste." John said, ending the call. "Bo can you take it from here? Celeste believes that Marlena is in some kind of danger. I need to make sure she's alright."

"Maybe what you just heard was really her."

"I don't like the way this sounds. I'm gonna head to the hospital first."

"Yeah man. Keep me posted. You need me, I'm there."

"Alright." John raced off to the hospital.

When he got there he combed the lot and was left with no findings. His only hope was the hospital security footage and street cameras that Roman was getting clearance for them to view.

Pacing outside of the security office Roman headed his way. "Good news is that I got the clearance. Bad news is that Orpheus escaped from prison last night." Roman said being escorted by a security officer who let them into the office.

"We gotta find her Roman. I called Laura and she told me she left her a message around five that she was waiting to see Carrie before she left for their trip in the morning, so lets start checking aroun that time."

As the security officer forwarded the camera ahead he got a visual of a masked male. "Zoom in on what's she's looking at." John asked, prompting Roman's reaction.

"Can't be. I shot him myself."

"What cha got Brady?"

"I think we got ourselves a copycat killer. Years ago, the real one strangled her sister Samantha thinking it was Marlena. I stopped him before he got doc. He blamed her for his girlfriend Jessica

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**11**

Blake ending their relationship and wanted to eliminate who he considered to be the whores of Salem- including doc for almost exposing him as The Salem Strangler."

"I can't believe this. We got a faceless villain, no direction and Orpheus is on the loose. Lets get a BOLO out on Marlena's car and see how far those cameras go out to the streets."

While Roman called it in to the station, the security officer skimmed the footage of the vehicle exiting the deck. "Stop it right there. That vehicle's following them. Roman I need everything you got on this plate… Don't you worry doc. I'm coming."

Meanwhile, Orpheus followed her car into a hotel deck. The room had already been reserved and the plan laid out. He just needed his victim. Standing her up, he lifted her over his shoulder and took her inside. From outside through the crack of the window Orpheus could see him lay her onto the couch. As he moved her hair from her face, she opened her eyes to meet his greet.

"Hello Doctor Evans."

She gasped inwardly and sat herself up while backing away from him. At first glance it looked like an aged version of the Jake she remembered with overgrown, shabby hair, but it wasn't and she realized that. The fact that it wasn't him brought her no comfort, but only sharpened her pain. "**Oh Chris**. This must be my fault."

"Yes it is, but who the hell is Chris?"

"It's you. I know you must feel like you are, but you're not your brother Jake. He died a long time ago. Your name is Chris Kositchek and we're friends who lost touch over time."

"Not only are you still a slut, you wanna make me think that I'm crazy! My brother's still doing what he's been doing for years. Having the hot's for that slut Savannah Wilder who I never got to mark off my list."

"Chris."

"Don't call me that again! Now we're done talking. I gotta get this done."

"Listen to me. I know you're still in there somewhere and you have to hear me. I won't stop you because I wanna see my friend again and I need him to save me. You helped me provide a place for troubled youth and helped my patient and friend Eugene Bradford find a job. I'm so sorry that I wasn't better about keeping contact with you. It must've been **so** difficult being Jake's brother, not knowing what was going on inside of him and that he killed those women. Maybe if I kept more contact you wouldn't be suffering this way. Maybe if I were able to help Jake this wouldn't have happened."

"I told you to stop talking."

Agitated, he pulled a silk scarf from his pocket, began wrapping it around his hands and started towards her. "God you said that if in faith, whatever we ask we'll receive. I have faith in you."

Placing the scarf around her neck he overlapped the ends and pulled them tight as she sobbed and pleaded out, **"Don't let him win Chris! God please help me to free him the way you helped John to free me!" **In that same moment he released the strain from her neck. His hands shook as he became conscious of what he was doing and what he had done.

"Marlena?!"

"Chris!" She called his name as they took hold of one another and held each other tight. Interrupting their embrace, Orpheus' gun decocked and grabbed their attention. He'd picked the lock and had been standing there watching to intervene if he needed to.

"Orpheus."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**12**

"Amazing. You risked your life knowing well that you could have died in order to bring him back. When I made everyone believe you were dead, I watched your funeral… mainly to make sure that who I thought was Roman was suffering, but I remembered the way they said you always went above and beyond to help and care for people. I believed it, which is why I made you care for my children, but it had no deep meaning until now. Death usually makes unworthy people into immortalized pillars of such great goodness who were never as good when they were among the living. And most people only care about the number of notches on their belts, that they earn to glorify themselves when doing good deeds. There's no true sincerity in them as you've just shown me. To think that I hurt someone so beautiful in my efforts for revenge… Maybe all this time I was too blind to see that God sent you to help ease the pain of losing my wife.

I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm so glad that you understand now and that you're ready to be helped."

"I do and I am… which is why you're coming with me. If you'd like him to stay on the road to recovery then you'll walk out that door with me."

"Marlena's not going anywhere she doesn't wanna go." Chris chimed in.

"I can't do that. He needs a hospital and John and my family needs me. Let me help you here."

"There would be no time for me here. I need to do this my way and it would be different.

You would be there as my doctor and not a prisoner."

She turned to Chris and as expected, he understood her decision. "You brought me back Marlena. The least I can do is stick around and be here when you come back. Are you sure about this?"

"I'd like to try and help him. Call the hospital to pick you up and please let John know that I'll be waiting for him."

"The lady psychiatrist is too smart to count on that. In any case, it's time we leave."

She hugged him once more before leaving, "You're just fine and I'll see you when I get back."

"You will." He assured her and returned her smile. Orpheus then took ahold of her and led her to his vehicle. From there, they boarded a private plane to Nebraska.

_**Paris…**_

Carrie smiled out the window riding by the two level, open top tour bus, with excited tourists snapping photos of the beautiful scenery. There was a female dancing into a pirouette, a ball juggler entertaining a crowd and a mom with her kids blowing gigantic bubbles seeming too magical to pop.

"It's beautiful here. The only difference between here an home is the opportunity an sense of adventure in the air. That must be what makes it so magical."

"Wait till we get there and it sets in that we're not bystanders, but lead players in our own adventure." John said, pulling into a park near _**Conciergerie**_ where they were filming.

It was once a palace and now court building that the film crew got permission to use, because it still possessed the structure of a palace.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**13**

Once inside John warned her, "The casting director is harsh and rude to everyone, so don't take it personal. Only thing that matters is if you're good and I know you are."

"Okay."

John took hold of her hand and pushed opened the door to a room where auditions were still being held. "June. I found Ophelia." He told the casting director.

"As in Hamlet?" Carrie asked with a smile. "But she's more of a girl?"

"Your age wouldn't be a problem. The play is called Ophelia's Dream, because she's become a deranged woman who lives in them. In our version she doesn't die, but is saved by an unknown passing by. Her dreams are about the way she'd wished things turned out with Hamlet.

The first scene opens with Ophelia remembering being in the water drowning and speaking her regret." The producer told her, then the cast director cut in. "She looks like a vixen who only cares to stay in bed. Ophelia is supposed to be an innocent pushing herself to be determined about what she wants, which is Hamlet."

Maybe it was Carrie's vibrant red hair with fresh platinum highlights, her velvet emerald green long sleeve V-neck bodysuit, with black boot cut jeans and short black buckled boots.

Or maybe it was the longing for her dream in her eyes that made her look like a vixen to him. Whatever it was, it lit a fire inside of her. Whenever anyone told her she couldn't do something, she tried even harder. Finally remembering that about herself, she responded back.

"Are the innocent void of desire an longing?… all a part of love."

The producer smiled at her reply and asked, "Why don't you try reading for us." He handed her the part of the script he wanted her to read and John smiled. Taking a few minutes to read it, she sat it on the desk in front of June and the producer. She laid on the floor shifting her body upward as though she was rising to the surface of water after falling in. She opened her eyes, spread open her arms and motioned them as though she was staying a float, while appearing deep in thought. Then begin to speak, "Betray thou I have not. I am not clever or swift in mind and speech.

Why did you not understand, trick them with your words, but then return to forgive my mistake and claim me? Am I no longer worthy? Do you now see me as unclean? These garments are now too heavy for me to bear. Surely I should sink into a deep sleep and in a world where betrayal knows us not… and I am no longer incapable and weak."

The producer smiled, along with John and June was impressed, but didn't show it.

"Can you film a scene today?" The producer asked.

"Absolutely. Carrie said with a smile."

"June can we set up for the O.H confrontation scene? It's the perfect time for it."

June breathed out a smirk and headed out of the room.

"John show her to the dressing room."

"You got it."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Carrie said gratefully.

"You earned it and I'm eager to see what else you have up your sleeve."

"Come on, you gotta get dressed." John cuffed her arm and led her out.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**14**

Carrie was first to arrive on set. Again, she looked at the script and got the feel of the scene.

Ophelia was to stand in the courtyard waiting for Hamlet to come out and he was unaware that she was there. Inwardly reciting her lines, she looked up and noticed June in costume approaching the set.

"Film's up everyone! Are you ready?" He asked Carrie.

"I am." She said, then scanned the room for John thinking, "He's **not** Hamlet."

"Oh but he is." John said to himself, nodding his head yes while meeting Carrie's eyes.

She squinted her eyes at him and punched into her hand letting him know she could pound him with her fist right now. He breezed out a laugh and watched them film.

"Roll!" The cameraman called out, then Hamlet entered the courtyard and stopped in his tracks noticing Ophelia was there.

"I am told you are quite well now and yet you remembered me not or the promise you made."

"Grief and guilt does that. Does it not? My uncle was put away and your father survived my accidental wound, but I still hate dirty hands and deeds. I don't wish to have him or anything that belongs to him near me."

"Including me? I convinced you to leave the path of vengeance and offered to help make your uncle pay for his betrayal to you, but you did it all without me and left me behind… Is it true that men can only remember being as close as this?" Walking close to him she placed her hand against his neck, looked into his eyes and asked, "Do you remember me now Hamlet?"

"I do."

"Good, because now you will know me not and I wish never to see you again."

Walking away from him, he pulled her back towards him. "I remember you well and to show you that I will never forget again I'll kiss you later when you believe my words are true. I'll only hold you and look at you like this."

"I have no need to wait for later. I believe you now, but you are only deserving to wait."

Slowly releasing her, she moved away from him as he told her, "Then wait for you I will."

They held their parting positions until they heard the cameraman call, end roll.

"Beautiful! You two will be the next biggest Television couple. I'm always right about these things." The producer called out to them. Equally impressed by each other's talent they glanced at one another while undoing their microphones and headed off set.

_**Omaha, Nebraska**_

She woke late from a restless night of sleep, looking through the clothes that Orpheus had delivered for her. They were all things that she liked wearing, but of those things, Orpheus chose only what he wanted to see her in, which is why there were no slacks. There were many attractive blouses, skirts and dresses, even feminine sweatpants and hoodies to relax in, but Marlena decided the look of doctor was best since he'd submitted himself to being her patient. And as always, she wanted to protect the line between doctor and patient. Finding a suitable shirt she lifted it from the closet rack, felt the softness of the satin and wondered, _"There's so many clothes. He must have planned this. What exactly did he have in mind for me?"…_

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**15**

In Orpheus' mind and sight was an old video recording that he had playing in the living room.

It was Marlena's funeral. The part where her former brother in law, but still brother Bo Brady speaks, "What Marlena couldn't help you change, she would help you accept. Now I can't change what happened to Marlena. I wish I could. But if there's anything I could do to help you accept it, to make this easier, I'll do that because that's what I learned from Marlena."

"I haven't really done that for you, have I? I guess I was a little too hurt and angry when I was on the island with you. I thought that I'd just gotten Roman back after thinking he was dead and then you took him away from me again." Marlena said, walking beside the couch where Orpheus sat.

He stopped the video and trailed his eyes from the bottom to the top of her, without giving indication that he liked the way she looked in what he bought for her.

"And at Salem PD when you thought that I took my life. You wouldn't stop trying to save me to the point that John had to pull you away from me… yet when I saw you again your only concern was to reason with me for your own life- the same way you tried to reach me on the island, only to hurry back to John."

"I didn't help you the way you needed… on the island or at the station. I'm **so sorry** that I couldn't see past my own hurt and loss to help you with yours. It was too fresh then.

Sometimes when hurt is so great we can only focus on how we feel and the need to make others feel that same pain, instead of understanding why. Like what happened with you and John.

You didn't have anyone to help you face it. It's really sad that something so simple and easy to give wasn't provided to you. Three things… I need to thank you and tell you that if you didn't come into our lives it may have taken Roman longer to come back to the people who love him.

I need you to know that I understand how it feels to lose someone you love and that I'm gonna help you through this now."

She walked in front of him- he nervously tapped the remote once in his hand- she took it- tossed it onto the couch and guided his arms around her waist. "You don't have to look at me. Just take what you need."

As he leaned his face into her and tightened his arms around her waist, she told him, "Rebecca's death was an accident and I won't allow it to take anymore of my life away from me. Say it."

"Rebecca's death was an accident and I won't allow it to take anymore of my life away from me." He squeezed her tighter and let himself go into a quiet release. She smiled and held him until Milo Harp returned.

_**Salem…**_

By this time, John traced the plate on the mysterious vehicle to its owner, Orpheus' serviceman. Keeping his presence unknown, he was just arriving at the residence when he received a call from Roman. "Black here."

"John I'm at Salem Hospital with Chris Kositchek. Apparently he's got some medical condition that made him believe he was his brother Jake aka The Salem Strangler. He took Doc to a hotel to finish her off, but she was able to pull him back to reality when Orpheus showed up. So moved by the way she helped him, Orpheus decided to claim Marlena as his personal doctor. You're not gonna like this but Chris said she went with him **willingly**."

"Of course she did Roman. I can hear her thinking this whole thing is her fault and Orpheus just taking advantage of her vulnerability."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**16**

"But this is Orpheus we're talking about. Doc knows how dangerous he is. The man **put her in a coffin and set it on fire**. What was she thinking?!"

"That he has a soul and if there's even the smallest chance that she can save him, she's gonna try."

"She was my wife before she became yours John. I know what kind of heart she has. The problem is you not protecting her enough. When you give that woman too much freedom she starts to believe that psychiatry degree of hers is some kind of magical wand that she can use to save the whole world."

"That's her part Roman. Mine is to protect her and always bring her home. So instead of fighting we should pray we're wrong about him being a shell of a man and that she can reach him.

Now I've gotta find her."

"**John. **Chris had a message from Marlena. It was tell you that she'll be waiting for you… Any luck at that address?"

"Just pulled up when you called. I'll keep you posted. And Roman, I know what's it like having to live without the woman you love. While I wouldn't change any part of my past with Marlena, I'm sorry it caused you that kind of pain."

"Yeah. You just bring her back here in one piece."

"I will."

John said, ending the call as a text message came in from Carrie. "Dad, I'm ok. Took a trip to Paris to figure things out. Tell mom I got that haircut, but I'll want a Johnny's sundae when I get back. Love Carrie"

"Love you too Pumpkin." John and Roman said in unison, being grouped in Carrie's message. Tucking his phone into his jacket, John made sure his surroundings were clear, eased onto the porch and quietly picked the lock. In a matter of seconds he prepared his gun and carefully conducted a one-man entry door check. Quietly and carefully he turned into the kitchen.

"You could have knocked, but I'll still tell you where your wife is if you can promise not to interfere with her helping Mr. Harp."

Orpheus' serviceman said, while sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Anyone who's sincere about change deserves all the help they can get." John said putting his gun away."

"Well then. I understand you're a man who keeps his word, so get ready to board a plane."

_**Omaha, Nebraska**_

Orpheus stood outside in deep thought looking over the balcony. Approaching from behind, Marlena sat on one of the two sofas positioned on each end of the elaborate, lit, mini tabletop fire pit. She slid her finger across the potted Mimosa Pudica sitting near her sofa. It's also known as the sensitive plant, because of the way it responds to the human touch. As the leaves folded close she smiled and thought it was just like him. Even the warmth from the fire and elegance of his home. She also felt a sense of sadness because she had recognized this about him in the past and wished it didn't take this long for her to reach him. She walked over, took his hand and like the Mimosa Pudica he responded to her touch. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on inside of you right now."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**17**

"Bergan Street, near the antique store in Stockholm. The first moment I hurt you, that I would like to do over if I could… what I'd like to make up for, before never spending anymore time with my children."

"You don't have to say goodbye. You were a victim too and didn't get the help you needed until now. I will see to it that your time is served in a hospital where you can finish healing without relapse. You don't have to carry this alone anymore. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"You **mean** that."

"I do." She said, as he lifted her hand towards him and kissed it.

"You kiss all your doctor's hands like that or just mine? I don't know what failed plan you had up your sleeve for her, but I'm gonna see to it that you don't have time to plan anything else again." John said, having picked the lock a few moments ago and now standing at the entrance of the balcony watching them.

"Oh no John, you're terribly mistaken. He was only showing gratitude for finally receiving my help."

"**I don't understand what's happened to make you forget what he did to you and feel comfortable enough to let him kiss you**."

"I've already explained that. Please try to calm down." She said, walking closer to him which seemed to bring more calm. Easily recognizing the feeling she induced in John, Orpheus aimed to stop it… "I can understand why you would worry about her safety- I witnessed the extent of her quality last night… a woman with a tremendous beautiful heart that has no end, just as her appearance."

"**Well now it's a shame you couldn't recognize any of that quality when you shot her in the back**."

"We **have** both fallen short- me with a tranquilizer gun- you with choosing Isabella was it?... over Marlena. Though I would not have lost her to Roman if it were me and I didn't have Rebecca."

"Stop this now… the both of you. Orpheus I need some time alone with John."

"Granted." He said, as they headed inside, leaving him on the balcony.

"Are you still buying into this game he's playing? He held a sick man at gunpoint and played on your sympathy to make it easier for you to come with him. His place is in jail, not your doctor's office."

"I understand your anger, but this isn't the Orpheus you knew."

"That's what he wants you to believe."

"I'm trained to recognize when someone's being truthful or not and I believe he's sincere.

**Do you doubt my competence**?"

"…Of course I don't, but you still have that Pollyanna way of looking at the world. You think you can remove evil by showing them how much you care and that light inside of you. But not everyone wants to bathe in it with you and be inspired- only test your limit- use it and watch it die. I know that helping Orpheus is essential to your healing process, but he's taking advantage of you and you're reaching for something that's still not there, the same way it wasn't back then.

**I'm not gonna sit back and let him take advantage of you** **or touch you the way I saw when I walked in."**

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**18**

"**That is what a sick person does who's lonely for his wife, John**."

"I'm not chancing your life!"

"I have to do this! I need to! What happened with Chris only intensified the way I feel inside.

Each December, I'm so grateful to God for helping us through what we've been through and to you for giving me all this time… But I don't only remember you giving me my beautiful charm bracelet and me giving you your time watch. I also remember being trapped in the pit and being unable stop Stella from self destruction. Because I was selfishly wrapped up in trying to control what I felt for you, I missed all the warning signs and a child was left without a mother.

Her life is gone because I didn't help her and I could have. Chris is without a brother and now fighting a mental battle because of the impact of Jake's death. Another person that I couldn't help in time. They say psychiatrists are the worse patients and it's because we know what we're supposed to do… know that we tried our best and not blame ourselves, but I can't do that.

**I'm responsible for lost lives** and the only thing that helps me is the opportunity to save another life. Orpheus is my redemption. It's too late for Stella and Jake, but he's still here.

Please understand and accept that I can't walk away from helping him."

"I do understand. He had tah hear some of our conversation, so why don't you go check on him."

"Alright. I'll do that. Then maybe we can try to relax and guide him through this."

He breathed out a smile in response as he watched her take off, because he knew there was nothing else he could do or say. She made up her mind and he'd made up his. He couldn't just stand by and watch while she was in trouble. Quickly looking into the drawer of the phone table he managed to find something to write with and left her a note before heading back to the airport.

Being only moments behind his departure, Marlena came back into the room and immediately discovered the note he left her. Quietly, she read it outwardly to herself, "I always managed to be there on time when we you needed me, but could never really protect you from your patients.

I realized that this isn't another villain I can save you from. You've made him your patient and the only way I can hope to save you is by leaving you here. So I'm heading back to Salem, then maybe Italy for business. See ya doc."

"**Oh John**. I didn't mean to push you away. I have to go after him."

"You can take my car." Nearly turning into him as she met his approach from behind, Orpheus placed his car key in her hand.

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"You know I will."

"Okay..." She said, hurrying off after John.

_**John's Plane… **_

He sat there daring not to look out the window, but praying for her to come to him… and she did. "John, nothing could happen between me and Orpheus, because I can only love one man.

You know that."

"I do know that, but those clothes that he got you are kind of a gift for himself. You wanna help him and maybe he does really want your help, but he also wants you… and I don't like it that you don't know that."

"I know that he's been depressed for a very long time and while I might remind him of his wife, he only sees the woman he still loves."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**19**

"Those clothes are a perfect fit. He **knows** the difference between you and his wife and he's using your guilt from past cases to get close to you. It's the reason you can't see it yourself.

Marlena, he's not Jake or anyone from your past that you couldn't reach."

"He never would have allowed me to help him in the past, but now I can. He's finally made a breakthrough and just might be able to turn his life around after all these years, but he needs more time to turn himself in. He can't be forced. He has to do it himself and I have to be here with him, even if you leave… but I want you here with me. I need you. Please stay."

"More time? I don't think you realize what you're asking of me. Ya know that helpless feeling you have about not being able to save your patients… it's how I felt about not being able to save you- thinking you were dead when he took you away from me. I remember racing to the airport- seeing your plane take off- trying to stop it. I heard the pilot call Mayday, **mayday** and could hear you panicking on the intercom. _Oh my God we're going down. Do something. Stop the plane, please_… and all I could do was watch, helplessly." She whimpered, understanding his pain and hurting because of what he endured.

Get on with my life. Don't let revenge consume me, you told me and I tried… even loved, trying tah fill the void I felt from losing you. But it was like what you said when we were in Miami, searching tah figure out what happened to you in those missing years. I was scared because somehow I must've sensed that I would lose you again… this time to Roman. You rubbed my neck to relax me and told me, "_it's funny isn't it, about muscle memory. How your fingers- your whole body remembers things and you're not even sure why"._ I learned why. No other woman touched or filled my heart the way that you do. Orpheus took five years away from us, so he doesn't get to have anymore time and he won't get to take you away again. I need you to take them off." He said, referring to the clothes she was wearing.

"John."

"I need to see the woman who loves me **exclusively**."

Marlena wiped away her tears and undid the buttons on her lime green satin shirt. She pulled it from the tuck around her waist and let it fall behind her. As she pulled down the zipper of her skirt and it fell to the floor, John remembered the time she stripped for Stefano to save his life.

It was the selfless way she had always protected and loved him, as did John and tonight would be no different. He would protect and love her. As she stepped out of the skirt, then out of her black pumps, he didn't wait for her to remove the black lace teddy that hugged her body.

He walked over, took ahold of her face with both his hands and kissed her in a way that only John Black could. He swept her up in his arms, she nestled against his cheek and inhaled his clean scent that always reminded her of Irish Spring. She loved his protective, strong arms and the careful way he handled her. He laid her onto the seat- took off his shirt- eased over- cuffed and kissed the inside of her lower leg. Hovering over her, he moved closer towards her face. Lightening flashed through the window, highlighting her eyes like marbles.

He stared at her and thought she was more beautiful now than she had ever been. She was always thin with the smallest little legs, but he loved them, even the thicker way her body had filled out. He loved the carving of her lips, the freckles on her chest and the cute little mole on her upper right arm.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**20**

She had always loved the cute, cursive m shape of his lips and reached to feel them. Tracing the beauty of his masculine cuts with her hand, she kissed his chest and he closed his eyes savoring the warmth from her lips. Opening his eyes he moved her back carefully, kissed her, her chest, the crease of her breast and that mole that he loves. She breathed heavily, hungering for him to be closer. He held her hair away from her face, as she caressed the lining of his jaw. They stared into each other's eyes and he kissed her slowly, with tenderness and passion. It rained and stormed like the first night they were together on the plane after years of being separated from each other and they made love more passionately tonight than they did the first time.

At a reasonable amount of time later, she laid there, curled up against one side of his chest. "John."

"Yes." He said, closing his eyes as if he was surrendering himself to the sultry sound of her voice.

"I have to go back to get him through the rest of the way… and I'm going because I know you'll be there to protect me."

"That's right."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and asked, "Will you always love me like this?"

Breathing out a smile he answered, "Marlena, I believe that even in death- souls like ours will find each other again in Heaven and still love the way we do. Always." He said, pulling his jacket closer around her as he sat himself up to leave.

"But there's still time for one more kiss."

Placing her finger under his chin, she encouraged him forward and kissed him.

_**West London…**_

Kimberly pulled into a fast food restaurant called **The London Lust**_._It was a chic little box of a place despite it having a drive thru. Approaching the first window a male handed her a menu. "Welcome to The London Lust. Take your time and let me know when you're ready."

Opening the menu she scanned pass the meals, desserts and lagers, to their illegal drug specials. There was also a warning message from the owner right next to his picture, which read, "Buy & Bye! Tell & Die!"

Closing the menu she handed it back to the server and breezed out a laugh, "Gives real meaning to the term more than just fast food. Why not just call the place **we sale drugs here**? What if I were a Bobbie? Do you just shoot em on the spot and get rid of the body?"

"**Yes** we do. Now I suggest you make your ordah and leave."

"You're just as rude as your damn boss, ruining my experience with a damn threat. Just gimme a damn wellington beef platter and some sticky toffee pudding with a free damn special."

"Specials are not free."

"Than I don't want any damn thing."

Approaching the window to speak with the server, Luca overheard some of the dispute. Taking a glance into the car, he told the server, "Give it all to her for free, and this, for another special."

Luca handed him one of his business cards, prompting the irritated server to call into his headset. "Pick up window the entiyah next ordah is free."

"Thank you." Kimberly returned, as she took the card from his hand and pulled forward.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**21**

"No word yet." is what the text message read on Luca's cell. Putting it away he updated the server. "Leo's missing, so I want the place shut down early. Make her the last customer-

switch to normal menus for now and put everybody on lookout. With that fake news spewing out about Ollie the media could do the same thing for this Nightmare chick."

By this time, Kimberly pulled into a parking space and checked her bag for the special. Holding it in clear view of her body cam for the final piece of proof needed to convict Luca and gang, she stopped it- took it off and stored it in the glove compartment. She wrapped her wrist with a high tech, flash mode flashlight. Got out of the car and fastened three buttons on her trench coat. Blending in with the night in all black attire, the only visibility was her hair, eyes and pale skin.

_**Inside The London Lust…**_

"I want the two of you stationed out here and everyone else on turf. If this **is** Ollie's so called savior, then I want her made to call for her own to save her. I want her to know who runs London and who's king."

At that moment, all electricity went out inside The London Lust. With the server being closet to the exit, he used his cell phone flashlight to open the door. Seeing the word nightmare burning on the ground he yelled inside to warn the others, "She's here!" Dropping his cellphone, the flasher on Kimberly's wrist showed that she appeared. Aiming his fist at her she blocked it and round kicked him to the floor. The room went black and the light flashed back on to another holding a gun, waiting for her to appear. Extending her baton she knocked the gun from his hand and swiped his legs, making him fall. Sensing another behind her, she back kicked him, then swiped him with her baton. Pitch black again, the light flashed on to Luca knocking the baton from her hand and throwing his fist towards her face. Managing to block it with a continuous roundhouse kick, he fell to the floor. By the time the lights went out and flashed back on again Kimberly had cuffed his hands.

"Stand by and you die when I'm free!" Luca told his men and Kimberly warned them.

"You've all been spared. **Interfere and you'll die after him**."

Knowing by experience that Kimberly was skilled in defense, they believed and feared her more than their boss, who they deemed as good as dead. There was a promise in her voice that she would carry out exactly what she planned and that there was no way of stopping her.

Outside, Kimberly pushed Luca to the ground on his knees. "You're no king and you don't run London. These streets belong to me, the law and everybody who knows that when children are in trouble we protect them from punks like you- who mislead them- murder them like you did my children and rape them of their innocence the way you did Ollie. What you did is unforgivable, and I'm gonna see to it that everyone of you mind raping punks who introduce them to drugs, sex and vanity… dies. Everywhere they are, no matter how far or how long, I'll find them and remove their existence to save another life. Make your pardon with God or let Satan know you're enroute, because you die tonight."

Walking to the gas can she brought over before she went inside, she frantically dumped it all over his body. "This is for Andrew and Jeannie." She threw the can out her way and pulled out her lighter. Flicking it on, ready to toss it, Shane called out to her.

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**22**

"They wouldn't want their mom to make their sisters and brother's like Ollie motherless, or your husband without his wife. You can't help them living life on the run, and if you drop that lighter you become just like Luca. This fight is not yours alone Kimberly, it's ours, and I won't let you down again. I want to grow old with you until you're too tired to dye your hair red. And at that point, I'll put it in for you."

Managing to laugh, she held on to his words and appearance. He did his classic wink at her and she winked back, then turned to Luca. "That's the difference between a punk and a king. You didn't die, but you will go to prison tonight and my promise still remains. I'll hunt every one of you down and they'll follow."

_**The Lis House…**_

Pulling in behind each other, Marlena pulled in first and got out first. Preparing to head inside, Orpheus eased behind her and took hold of her with his gun in hand. "Orpheus, I know you don't want to hurt me."

"I take no pleasure in this, but it has to be done."

"I'm not letting you leave here with her?" John said, as he approached them.

"I have no plans to take her with me- only to make you suffer. I came to realize what you mentioned earlier, was a good way to torture you again. **Run to him**." Orpheus said, letting go of her. Taking a step back, he raised his gun.

"Please don't do this to me again."

"**I told you to run to him.**"

Starting towards John she stopped almost midway and turned back towards Orpheus. In that moment, she realized that he successfully re-lived the night he shot her, in order to take back hurting her and John. He met her eyes, tossed the gun and dialed the current ISA Director.

"My name is Milo Harp, code name Orpheus. I kidnapped a woman and tortured her husband because of an accident that occurred in 1986." Moved and in tears she continued looking his way. "Looks like he's one of the ones inspired by your light." John said, coming to her side.

Marlena smiled and hugged him. They would wait there with Orpheus until authorities arrived, she would continue to help him as promised and John would protect her all the way through.

_**At Donovan Manor…**_

Kimberly sat in the bath that Shane ran for her. Finally releasing her remaining grief, and finally allowing herself to be consoled by her husband, she silently cried. Standing in the doorway watching her, Shane walked over and got in behind her despite still wearing his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He held her close and she leaned back into him returning to their place of peace.

_**Paris…**_

At a promotional event for Ophelia's Dream, John couldn't wait to leave. He only cared about the work, sweets and what being there did for the project. "This is the best part of being here."

John told Carrie, while placing a raspberry charlotte on a napkin. Breaking off a piece for her, then some for himself she agreed. "Amazing."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**23**

"Speaking of amazing, that might be what June is thinking of you tonight. He's looked over more than twice now."

"Um sure it's only to criticize the way I look some more." Carrie said, looking in his direction. But in fact, it was the opposite. June noticed that she was wearing green again and liked that even without jewelry, she gleamed on her own. She wore a clover green satin kimono, with black stretch pants underneath, that accompanied her black pumps. And there was no mistake that he liked what he saw, despite not wanting a relationship right now. Briefly making eye contact, Carrie noticed that he wasn't wearing socks with his loafers again, despite the long black straight leg slacks he wore, covering his ankles. She hated the look of skinny pants on guys and preferred slacks. They were masculine and very appealing to her. From the way he wore his white, unbuttoned collared shirt, to the way his hair was tied back in a medium length ponytail, she liked his look. But didn't care for his personality. It was always important to her that both matched and they didn't. And while she noticed him, she wasn't looking for another relationship.

Turning her attention back to John, he asked, "See that guy over there with the grey suit and rock on his hand?"

"Yeah."

"I hear he's a major television production company and everything he produces is gold. Maybe we should meet him so we can find our next project."

"I trust your judgment. Lets meet him."

Folding the rest of his dessert into the napkin, he left it on the table and they started over towards him. Seeing Carrie and John enroute to the producer, June stepped in front of them. "Consider this an emergency. I need you both to walk outside with me right now."

"An emergency? I don't understand. No one else is leaving." Carrie said being displeased by his interruption.

"You will when you walk outside."

"June as much as I respect you professionally, personally, I'm gonna need you to take your hand off her arm."

Releasing it, June led them outside. "The big producer you were heading over to meet is part of an underground gang, with locations throughout the world. They don't wanna help you, they wanna own and market you the way they want. And when you decide you want your control back and true quality projects, you don't get to leave in one piece."

"Oh my God. How do you know this?" Carrie said, protectively folding her arms in fear, while John looked on with displease. His work was threatened. He didn't like it and it showed.

"My girlfriend joined his company and broke it off with me because of him. When I finally convinced her to leave, she went missing, then turned up dead. So if you wanna act without comprising who you are and your freedom, only work for small independent companies, or do it all yourself."

"Do it all ourselves? You had a production Company. What happened to it?" John inquired.

"Distribution. I didn't have enough help or care to follow through."

"How can you say that? What happens to all the talented people whose dream has always been to share their talent with others who appreciate it? Where do they go if there's no place for them? What happens to me and Johnny? Don't you care?"

"Apparently so."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**24**

"Good, because I come from a family of fighters an survivors who cares about helping others and I wanna help. It's been awhile, but I've got some connections back home and lots of experience in marketing. Let us help."

Taking a look at them both, he answered, "My cars over there. Lets get outta here."

And they did. They didn't know where he was taking them, but when they arrived it took their breath away.

"_**Pont Alexandre III**_ is what it's called. I find it the best place to think and replenish what the world takes away from you."

It was a steel single arch bridge, widely regarded as the most ornate, extravagant bridge in the city. There was beautiful lamps along the railing, that made the water sparkle and fascinating art structures. Taking in the scenery, Carrie smiled and looked out over the bridge.

John pulled out his cell and played a song he thought was fitting. It was Elvis singing, "If I Can Dream." He laid on the ground, with one arm under his head and looked up at the sky. June looked over the bridge with Carrie and asked, "So why do I keep finding you in green?"

"My grandpa woz Irish an I've been wanting to explore those roots, so I guess it shows in my wardrobe. What do you have against socks?"

"They strangle ankles." She breezed out a laugh, and told him, "Thanks for bringing us here."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, what are you thinking about down there?"

"You called me Johnny a little while ago. No ones called me that since I was kid. Being here tonight and feeling a sense of home made me remember, she was the only one who gave me a real home. I don't know if she's even still alive or not, but I'm ready to find my adopted mother."

"Then I'll help. Now come take a look at this view." Carrie said with a smile, turning back towards the bridge. Visiting a memory of his adopted mother Marlena Evans kissing him before sending him off to school, he smiled, then got up to join Carrie and June.

_**John and Marlena's Penthouse… **_

John filled a glass half full with water, drunk it all and walked to the balcony to cool off.

Walking up behind him, Marlena placed her hands in each of the pockets on John's black satin pants, that matched her black satin robe. She snuggled against his back, eased out a laugh and told him, "I um, I've got something to help you with your problem."

"My problem?"

"Um hmm." She said, as she pulled the water gun she refrigerated from her pocket and squirted his bare back.

"**Marlena!**"

He flinched and turned to face her.

"It should help you cool off faster."

"Get over here." He said, pulling her towards him and tossing the gun.

"Have I ever told you how much I love hearing you say my name?"

"No, Marlena."

**Villain's Kryptonite**

**25**

She smiled in return and he asked, "Any more request?"

"Um hmm… Take me back to bed."

"Hmm, I got something tah help ya with your problem."

"Problem?"

"**Um hmm.**"

He untied her robe and opened it to allow the cold to greet her better. "It'll help you tah cool off."

She shivered while breathing out a laugh and John warmed her by caressing her cheek.

Closing her eyes, he smiled at her response to him. Opening them, she confessed. "You tortured me with that when we were separated."

"I couldn't help myself. I needed to be near you. Whether friends or lovers I needed to see you- talk to you- touch you. Even when you couldn't allow me in your life the way I wanted to be, I never wanted to be any further away from you than I am right now."

"Neither did I."

Staring at each other, he tied her robe and kissed her lips as though they were an indulgent treat that they were sharing… savoring it bit by bit.

Suddenly hearing a loud chirp, they turned towards the balcony and saw a meteor burning bright into the night sky. At the same time a Red winged black bird flew passed it and landed on the balcony.

"The phoenix obtains new life by rising from the ashes." John said, being reminded of the phoenix myth by what he just witnessed, then remembered his conversation with Celeste…

"**Oh.. my.. God**. That was opera music playing in the background. He's gotta be with Celeste. Stefano's alive doc. I know he is."

Staring at each other with worried faces, they wondered where they were, how Stefano survived the car accident and what would happen next.

_**The End**_


End file.
